Tales of the World of Freedom: Breakout
by orangejulius59
Summary: In all 52 super-prisons around the world, a breakout is occurring. We examine what happened in those prisons on that day, as well as how it happened, and how it ended.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the World of Freedom – Breakout – Chapter 1: The Prelude:

The Crime Union's Secret Headquarters, Unknown Location, 12:44pm, unknown date:

It was a dark and stormy night in (unknown location).

Dr. Simian (a gorilla in a jumpsuit) looked at Klarion the Witch-Boy (a young, pale boy in a small suit with a cat) and his "band" – Kaecilius (a robed man with shadowy eyes), Wotan (a Viking-looking sorcerer), Blackbriar Thorn (a man who appeared to be part plant), Felix Faust (an alchemist in robes), and Wizard (a gentleman in Victorian attire) – and nodded.

Klarion giggled, and began chanting. Kaecilius, Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, and Wizard joined in, one after the other.

The mystic circle they stood upon began to glow, and the room grew very cold. One by one, the candles snuffed themselves out. Hurriedly, Dr. Simian's fellow members of the Council of (formerly) Thirteen re-lit them.

By the time they were done, a small man sitting at a writing-desk with a typewriter sat in the center of the mystic circle, and looked up.

Player 2, a man dressed in a green jumpsuit with a few gadgets on him raised an eyebrow: "THAT'S the Dark Undermaster?"

The small man looked up and glared. "Who summons me…? I wasn't even aware I COULD be summoned, actually. Anyway, what do you want?"

August Roman (an older man in a suit and cane) spoke: "We need your help. Recently, we threw out one of our own: Dr. Stratos. Now we need a replacement. We require that you weave a spell to cause a failure in the security at all 52 super-prisons on this planet. A master criminal in each prison shall be alerted to this breakout in advance…"

Various super-prisons, across the Earth, several weeks later:

All across the world, the various master criminals sitting in prison listened to the rules told, telepathically.

"The rules are simple: Whoever creates the most havoc, kills the most capes, and/or frees the most prisoners on the way out shall win the coveted thirteenth seat of leadership on our fine fraternity of fear."

All across the world, alarms went off.

All across the world, security systems went on the fritz.

All across the world, emergency power went online.

All across the world, cell doors opened.

All across the world, the message was clear:

"Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the World of Freedom – Breakout – Chapter 2: Blackstone Penitentiary:

The Lighthouse, some miles above the Earth, 12:00 Noon:

Callie "The Raven II" Summers looked at the screen with a slightly worried look on her face: All across the world, somehow, something had gone wrong at all 52 super-prisons, with thousands of super-criminals now trying to escape from each of them.

She had alerted the Freedom League and had contacted various other super-teams and super-heroes on the matter, only to find that all across the world, heroes were responding.

Callie and her team, the Freedom League, were heading for Blackstone, in Freedom City.

Blackstone Penitentiary, Freedom City, 12:00 Noon:

Glimpse was a killer, but he didn't see himself as a criminal. He saw himself as a hero. He saw himself as stopping evil before it could start.

When the alarms started blaring, the cells began opening, and the warden's voice began speaking over the intercom, telling any visitors to head to a safe place, he suddenly realized that he had somehow turned invisible again, meaning the power nullifiers were off.

With a smirk, he stepped out of his cell, and into the hall. This was going to be fun.

Callie had handled a lot in her time, but hardly anything like a breakout of this magnitude. Understandably nervous (for once), Callie took a few deep breaths before she addressed her team: "People, the situation is grave. The villains may have even taken hostages. We need to get in there, and mitigate the damage as much as possible. Daedalus, I need you to override the security systems and bring them back online."

Daedalus nodded: "You can expect nothing less than my best. I did, after all, leave a back door that only I can open, just in case."

Callie turned to Lady Liberty: "Reports from inside claim the Mad Hatter got to some of the guards."

Lady Liberty smiled: "The voice of freedom shall break their mental chains."

The Raven spoke to each of her teammates. Each of them understood their appointed task. She felt a bit more confident now, knowing that her team knew what they were to do in this situation.

Glimpse walked through the corridors, occasionally taking out a guard here or there. He overheard one of the more dazed-looking guards passing by mention something about "serving the Earth King", and knew the Mad Hatter, Long Fei, was out of his cell.

He heard the Anarchitect in the cafeteria, making some sort of speech. Becoming visible, and stepping inside, Glimpse took his place next to a buddy of his, the large, white-furred wolf-man known as the Obertaen, who acknowledged him with a nod.

The Anarchitect claimed he had been contacted by someone who could help them all break out (this was met by a roar of approval from the assembled crowd of convicts), but that the "capes" were coming to clamp down on their fun (here, boos and hissing were heard).

"I'm with you folks! I just need us all to work together 'til we get out of here. After that, you all are welcome to go your own way!" the Anarchitect said. "WHO'S WITH ME?!"

The roar was deafening. Glimpse also joined in, and the Obertaen howled with delight.

The stage was set at Blackstone.

The question was, who would win?


End file.
